Mated
by Jezzalynn Rose Malfoy
Summary: A year after Ainsley's twin sister moves to Forks to live with their father, she decides to make the move as well. In Forks, she comes face to face with her destiny: Jasper Whitlock-Cullen. Jasper is a vampire and Ainsley is his Mate. Can they overcome her human nature and his past? Or are they doomed?


_AN: Hey guys. So this story kind of came out of nowhere but I like it so here it is. I know you guys don't have any background on Jasper and Ainsley yet but you will. Every other chapter will be set in the past and you'll get a little more background with each one. One thing I can say is that there is no Alice in this story. I'm a huge Alice fan but she just doesn't fit in this story. Anyways, I hope you enjoy. _

_Jezzalynn Rose Malfoy_

**Chapter One**

_Ainsley Swan_

_Forks, Washington_

_Now_

"Bella."

My twin did nothing except roll over and murmur restlessly in her sleep. Rolling my eyes, I slipped out of bed and crossed the room. Normally, when I dreamed about _him _Bella would talk me through it, help me with it. Tonight, though, she was asleep and I was freaking out. It had been eight months. Eight months since Jasper Whitlock had disappeared from my life. Jasper. The thought of his name sent a chill up my spine, tears welling in my eyes. I loved him. Even eight months after he left me - for my own safety - I loved him. Jasper was a vampire. A real one. With diamond skin and topaz eyes and the thirst that only blood could quench. We'd met in Forks when I first arrived and we'd spent nine months together. Nine months and then he'd gotten scared. Left me alone. It had broken us both...I knew because Bella was dating his brother Edward. Edward, who had done the same to Bella once, had always assured me that Jasper would come back. But Jasper was stronger than Edward...his will power was better.

Slipping on a pair of shoes and a hoodie, I headed outside to get some fresh air. Maybe that would calm my racing thoughts, help me sleep again. I had these nightmares a lot. Jasper leaving, Jasper telling me he couldn't stay, that nightmare would never end. Not until he came home. And I didn't think he was coming home any time soon. No, he thought he was doing the right thing. Sighing, I ventured farther into the forest. We'd killed Victoria a long time ago. Things were safe now. Safe for me to walk into the forest alone at night. With the wolves patroling and Victoria gone, I'd be okay. I sighed, walking towards the Cullen house without much thought to where I was going. I didn't even think about it when I heard someone walking behind me. Thinking it was one of the wolves or maybe Edward coming to see Bella, I turned. Behind me stood a tall boy with blonde hair and crimson eyes. Cold emanated from him and I gasped, fright filling my body. Riley. We'd forgotten about him. Or I had. Tears streamed down my cheeks as he headed towards me, smirking,

"Ainsley Swan. It's going to be such fun drinking you dry."

"Don't. Please. Please."

"Your family killed her. They killed Victoria."

He took one final step towards me and wrapped his teeth around my throat. Venom surged into my body, burning everything in its path as he bit down harder. I screamed, begging someone for help but I couldn't hear anything over my own fading heartbeat. Finally, I heard a low growl and saw Jacob's fur above me. Wolves launched over my body, streaming past me as I lay on the ground. A few seconds later, someone came back and changed to their human forms. Jacob, already human, picked me up.

"She's changing. We've gotta get her to Cullen. What happened to the bloodsucker?"

"It's against the treaty!" Someone - Paul - yelled and I screamed.

Jacob growled. "I'm Alpha and you're gonna step aside. She is Bella's sister. Besides, the Cullens weren't behind this."

"I'm going after the Bloodsucker." was Paul's only reply as he took off into the forest.

Jacob started to run then, holding me tightly. The pain was moving now, down my neck and I wanted to scream again, to beg Jake to just kill me. I didn't, though, because I had to live for Bella. For Jasper. The thought of my Mate sent joy rushing me, muting the pain. Finally, just when the pain was getting to be too much, we were at the Cullens. I couldn't understand anything they were saying but I knew it was Edward and Carlisle talking to Jake. I changed hands, Carlisle cradled me now, and Jake was sent to get Bella.

"Can you hear me Ainsley?" Carlisle asked.

"JASPER! I WANT MY MATE!" I yelled as the waves of agony broke over me.

"Someone get a hold of Jasper. Now. He needs to come home." Carlisle said and there was the sound of footsteps running for a phone.

"Ainsley?" Edward's voice was silky when he spoke my name and I opened my eyes, trying to see his face but I couldn't find him through the haze of pain.

"Edward. It hurts. God it hurts." I said and he sighed.

"I know. You have to stay conscious, though. It'll hurt ten times more if you're not. Rose went to call Jasper. As soon as he hears, I'm sure he'll be home. Just hang in there."

"Trying. Bella. She's..."

"Right here Ainsley. I'm here sis."

And then there were no more words. Bella grabbed my hand and held it tightly in her own, soothing me the way she always had. I tried to focus on the feel of her hand in mine rather than the intense burning that was slowly traveling through every part of my being. It was difficult, though, so difficult, and I soon found myself trying to remember Jasper. Memories welled up, happy ones this times, and I lost myself in the first time we met, the first time he kissed me, our firsts and seconds and every time after that. Remembering eased the pain, made me forget that I was changing, turning into a vampire.

"Jasper's on his way home Ainsley. Rose just got off the phone with him." Bella said and relief flooded through me, hotter even than the fire.

"How...is...he?" I forced myself to say.

"Worried. But he's missed you. He, Charlotte, and Peter are on the way now. He's running and they're driving his truck. Stay calm sis. He'll be here soon. I promise."

I couldn't speak again, couldn't force myself to thank them for what they were doing but I knew Bella understood. She gripped my hand tighter as I begged silently for Jasper to hurry. To be home with me. Next to me. Holding my hand.

I don't know how long I lay there but soon Jasper's voice, sweet and southern, filled the air around me.

"Where is she?" he was worried, scared even and I let out a small cry.

He was by my side in the blink of an eye. Bella moved so that he could grip my hand and I forced my eyes open. I could see him, could see the most beautiful thing on the planet and it forced a smile from my burning lips. Longish blonde hair fell into deep topaz eyes. His skin sparkled in the light of day and he looked like he was going to cry.

"I'm sorry. Baby I'm so sorry..."

But it was okay. He was here...and we had forever.


End file.
